Bisakah Kita Pacaran
by sweetysexy
Summary: KimKai adalah soloist pendatang baru SM Entertainment yang baru saja terkenal mendadak, Oh Sehun adalah Soloist YG Entertainment yang memang sudah terkenal. Semua orang menghebohkan Kai dan Sehun merasa tersaingi akan hal itu. tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau sebenarnya sehun menyukai namja manis itu tapi ia tidak mengakui karna tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh dan bagaimana juga kalau YG
1. Chapter 1

Hunkai Fanfiction

.

.

Bisakah Kita Pacaran?

Story By SweetySexy

Cast HUNKAI

SM Artist

YG Artist

Length Chapter

Rate T-M

Summary : KimKai adalah soloist pendatang baru SM Entertainment yang baru saja terkenal mendadak, Oh Sehun adalah Soloist YG Entertainment yang memang sudah terkenal. Semua orang menghebohkan Kai dan Sehun merasa tersaingi akan hal itu. tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau sebenarnya sehun menyukai namja manis itu tapi ia tidak mengakui karna tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh dan bagaimana juga kalau YG mengetahui kalau sehun menyukai Kai?

Lets Check It Out…

Happy Reading…

Chap 1

Di sebuah acara tv Korea, tampak seorang MC mewawancarai seseorang yang baru saja terkenal mendadak lewat MV nya yang berjudul "sexy boy".

" Kai-shi.. seperti yang kita lihat saat ini, music video anda menjadi viewers terbanyak di youtube, semua orang membicarakan anda dimana-mana saat ini, bagaimana tanggapan anda?" ucap MC salah satu acara yang dihadiri Kai.

Kai tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat penonton acara yang didominasi oleh yeoja memekik girang melihat senyumannya. "sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang melihat MV Sexy Boy begitupun dengan yang menyukaiku. Aku tak menyangka awalnya, seperti, aku baru di perindustrian music Korea ini dan langsung disukai banyak orang itu, benar-benar hal yang sangat tidak nyata layaknya mimpi, tapi ini nyata dan aku benar-benar bahagia" ucap kai panjang lebar pada MC tersebut. walapun sedikit gugup ia berusaha terlihat wibawa di depan semua orang. Para penonton begitupun sang MC tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kai.

"kalau begitu anda sangat beruntung Kai-shhi.., dewi fortuna pasti sedang berada di dekat anda sekarang ini."

"aah.. gamshamnidda"

…..

Yaa. Ini dia seorang namja yang baru saja terkenal mendadak lewat MVnya. Namja yang bernama panggung Kim Kai ini adalah soloist pendatang baru SM Entertainment, seperti yang kita ketahui SM adalah agensi terbesar di Korea yang tentunya melahirkan artis-artis top Korea seperti BOA, Super Junior, Girls Generation dan yang lainnya. Dan KimKai adalah orang yang baru saja mereka debutkan lewat single yang berjudul 'sexy boy'. Awalnya mereka tidak percaya MV sexy boy akan ditonton jutaan penonton dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam karena mereka mendebutkan Kai seperti artis-artis lainnya, tak ada yang dilebih-lebihkan maupun dispesialkan dan ternyata dia bisa dengan begitu mudahnya menarik orang-orang di Korea untuk melihatnya. Hal tersebut tentu membuat mereka bangga dengan anak didikannya. Mereka benar-benar tak salah dalam memilih orang.

.

.

.

"kita mau kemana jongin-shhii?" Kai mengalihkan pandangan ketika mendengar seseorang yang sedang mengemudi di depannya tersebut bertanya padanya

"antarkan aku ke rumah orang tuaku paman Jung"

"baiklah" namja yang dipanggil paman itu mengangguk mengerti.

saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat yang diketahui di kediaman orang tua kai. Sehabis acara tadi ia buru-buru minta diantarkan oleh paman Jung, ternyata ia ingin ke rumah orang tuanya.

.

.

Teng nong..teng nong..

"ya.. tunggu sebentar" sahut seseorang di dalam

Ccleck…

"ibuuuu… aku pulang"

"jonginah…. *greb.. mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain,, ibu rindu padamu nak"

"aku juga rindu padamu bu.. maafkan jongin baru bisa pulang sekarang."

"tidak apa-apa sayang *sambil mengusap kepala anaknya,, ibu mengerti , ayo.. kita masuk ke dalam dulu."

...

"ayah…nooonaaa… aku rindu pada kalian.." setengah berlari jongin menghampiri ayah dan kakaknya

"kami juga rindu jonginah….." mereka menyambut jongin dengan berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan

Gguk..gguk… tak ketinggalan ketiga anjing puddle Kai juga ikut merindukan majikannya dan ingin dipeluk juga

"monggu-ah.. janggu-ah… jjang-ah… iriwa…" berlarian ketiga anak anjing itu melompat pada pelukan jongin.

Merekapun tertawa bersama

Semenjak menjadi trainee di SM, namja tersebut lumayan sudah lama tidak pulang mengingat jadwal latihannya apalagi saat ini ia sudah akan menjadi bintang terkenal , ketika ada waktu luang, ia tak melewatkan kesempatan tersebut.

…..

"maafkan aku bu.. yah… noona,, aku baru bisa pulang sekarang" mereka sedang bercengkrama diruang tengah sambil menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan ibu dan kakaknya

"tidak apa-apa jonginah, kami mengerti."

"iya joong,,,noona juga mengerti, sebentar lagi kan kau akan jadi bintang yang terkenal."

"ah..noona,, jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"tidaak jong,, noona tidak berlebihan, kau lihat saja di tv sekarang semua tv korea memberitakanmu, pendatang baru yang berhasil mencetak rekor viewers terbanyak di youtube, inilah dia KIM JONG IN….. " ucap noonanya memperagakan layaknya MC.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat noonanya "semoga saja, jongin bisa menjadi bintang terkenal dan menghasilkan banyak uang untuk membantu keluarga kita."

"iya sayang.. mudah-mudahan" ucap ibu jongin

Kim jongin bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, ia hanya dari keluarga yang sederhana. Ayahnya membuka usaha café kecil-kecilan yang dibantu oleh kakaknya, ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga, jongin mempunyai 2 kakak perempuan, kakak yang pertama sudah berkeluarga dan tinggal dengan suaminya dan kakak yang kedua adalah orang yang membantu ayahnya berkerja di café.

Dan tawaran dari SM untuk menjadi trainee di agensi mereka adalah suatu keberuntungan bagi Kai. Bertrima kasihlah ia pada sekolahnya yang saat itu mengadakan acara dance sehingga ia direkrut oleh SM. Jadi.. saat itu Kai sedang menunjukkan aksi tariannya yang sangat memukau.

Piip.. cleck..

Seorang namja memasuki sebuah apartemen yang terdapat namja tampan di dalamnya, namja tampan tersebut sibuk mengutak-atik gadget dari tadi sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang telah masuk dalam rumah tersebut.

"sehunnah…"

"eoh.. hyung.. kapan kau masuk?" sehun tersentak buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan saat namja yang dipanggil hyung tersebut tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di ruang tamunya.

"sebentar ini..kau sibuk dengan gadgetmu, makanya kau tidak tau aku datang." Namja itu duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan sehun

"eoh maafkan aku hyung"

"kau sudah lihat berita heboh saat ini?"

"berita heboh? *sehun terlihat bingung, berita apa hyung? Apakah paman Teddy akan menikahi Park Bom noona? " ucapnya di-iringi senyum simpul

"bukan… kau ini, bisa gawat kalau sajangnim mendengar leluconmu."

"bercanda hyung"

FYI namja yang bernama sehun ini adalah anak asuhan YG Entertainment yang juga terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea dan namja yang sedang mengobrol dengannya itu adalah sang manager Sehun.

"SM Entertainment baru saja mendebutkan artis solonya dan kau tahu semua orang kini membicarakannya, music video yang baru dirilis beberapa jam langsung membludak oleh banyaknya viewers dan itu melebihi viewers MV mu di u tube" ucap sang manager panjang lebar

"lalu…?" Tanya sehun masih belum mengerti maksud dari sang manager

"lalu…?! tentu saja dia akan menjadi lawanmu bodoh..!"

"ck.. tak akan hyung..siapa memangnya dia? Bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran seorang Oh sehun?" ucap sehun kepedean

"kau ini..jangan sombong dulu.., kau lihat saja nanti,, apa kau bisa mengalahkan namja tersebut, baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, nanti sore kau ada jadwal di Mnet countdown, jangan sampai lupa."

"baiklah hyung."

Sang managerpun keluar ,meninggalkan sehun

….

"Tak kan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran dan ketampanan seorang Oh sehun. Huh.." ucapnya bersmirk sambil minum air di gelas layaknya meminum wine padahal hanya air putih -_-

.

.

.

Tring…triiing..

Click..

"yeoboseyo?"

"jonginah.. kau ada dimana? Ucap seorang di seberang telfon

"di rumah hyung, ada apa?"

"nanti sore kau akan debut di Mnet countdown, bersiap-siaplah, aku sudah menyuruh paman Jung menjemputmu."

"baiklah hyung."

Click.. sambungan terputus

"siapa jonginah?" Tanya sang ibu

"managerku bu.. katanya aku harus siap-siap karna aku akan tampil di Mnet countdown."

"benarkah?"

"iya bu.. ibuu,, jangan lupa melihatku di Tv nanti."

"tentu sayang..pasti ibu akan melihatmu." Ucap sang ibu mengusap pipi sang anak.

.

.

.

Setelah dijemput dan diantarkan oleh paman Jung, Kai pun akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan dan di sini lah dia sekarang di gedung Mnet.

"wow… gedung ini sangat besar." Ucap Kai terpana ketika keluar dari mobil

"jongin shii.. tadi manager anda menyampaikan kalau anda ditunggu di lantai 3, tepatnya di ruang tunggu yang bertuliskan nama anda." Ucap paman Jung

"ne.. ahjusshi.. terima kasih."

"sama-sama"

…..

Bruum.. bruum.. ckit….

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di samping Kai, seorang namja tampan keluar dengan kaca mata hitamnya yang berkilauan. Dengan gaya coolnya ia berjalan masuk ke dalamn gedung Mnet.

Kai yang masih berada disana terpana melihat ketampanan namja tersebut.

"dia kaan… Oh Sehun, soloist terkenal yang sangat aku sukai itu." Kai pun berniat untuk mengejar dan memanggil Sehun"

"OH.. SSE…" teriakan Kai terhenti ketika segerombolan yeoja yang entah dari mana datangnya berlarian mengerubungi Sehun dan meneriakan namanya.

KKYYYAAAAA OPPPAAAA….

SEHUN OPPAAAA…LIHAT KESINI… OPPPAAA KAU SANGAT TAMPAN… KKKYAAAA..

Kai pun hanya ternganga melihat pertunjukan tersebut "ck..ck..ck…. aku lupa bahwa dia mempunyai banyak fans, pantas saja dikejar banyak yeoja. Hhaah…*kai mendesah* apa aku juga bisa sepertinya, dikelilingi banyak yeoja?"

….

"eung… hei..coba kau lihat dia,," beberapa yeoja yang masih ada disana melihat ke arah Kai

"mana?"

"itu namja yang itu?"

"eung.."

"kalau aku tidak salah bukan dia Kim Kai?"

"haah.. yang benar saja, mana mungkin dia adalah Kai yang hot itu" tak mau terus penasaran, mereka pun menghampiri Kai

…

"chogiyeo… apakah kau Kim Kai?" kai pun menoleh ketika beberapa yeoja menanyainya

"eum.. mm ne…" dengan polosnya kai mengiyakan pertanyaan yeoja tersebut sehingga membuat mereka meneriaki namanya, hal itu tentu mengundang para yeoja yang sedang berada disana mengerubungi Kai

KKKYAAA KAI OPPAA….

.

.

.

.

.

.

"lain kali kau harus bisa menutupi dirimu dari fans. Kau kan tau saat ini kau sudah jadi bintang terkenal"

"maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti itu" ucap kai murung merasa bersalah.

Kai patut bertrima kasih pada staff SM yang kebetulan sedang mencari dirinya karna tak kunjung datang. Orang itu melihat Kai digerubungi para yeoja sehingga ia harus menolong Kai.

"sudahlah tak apa-apa, kau bersiap-siaplah untuk perform sebentar lagi"

Kai pun langsung berbenah diri, seperti Make Up dan sebagainya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia bersiap-siap untuk tampil, kai sedikt gugup karena ini performance pertamanya di Tv.

"taka apa Kai-ah.. aku yakin kau pasti bisa memukau seperti saat waktu itu." ucap sang manager memberikan motivasi pada Kai

"terima kasih hyung."

….

Kai mengawali perfomancenya dengan sedikit scene mengenalkan siapa dia yang telah membuat semua orang tepukau dengan single yang berjudul sexy boy tersebut.

"halo aku Kim Kai.. Aku Soloist pendatang baru dengan single yang berjudul sexy boy….

Sehun yang sibuk mengotak atik ponsel di ruang tunggu reflek mengalihkan pandangan pada tv ruang tunggu tersebut.

DEG..

"siapa dia? Astagah manisnya,,, dia namja kan? Ckck bagaimana ada namja seperti dirinya?" ucap sehun bermonolog menonton Kai yang masih berbicara

"aku sangat senang semua orang menyukai single ku, terima kasih, dan ini dia untuk kalian… performance perdana ku,, check it out." Layar TVpun beralih pada seseorang yang sudah berada di panggung lengkap dengan penari latarnya.

Music pun di mulai.. Sehun pun juga mulai melihat performance tersebut.

Karna lagu Kai berjudul sexy boy maka penampilannya pun tentu seperti judul lagunya. Bayangkan kemeja longgar, tembus pandang ,kusut yang ia pakai bahkan celana ketat di kakinya menambah kadar kesexyan namja tersebut, sehunpun sampai ternganga tanpa berkedip melihatnya.

Music yang beraliran up beat hip-hop membuat fans dan penonton Mnet terbawa arus ikut melompat bersama Kai, sorak sorai fans menambah kelengkapan performancenya, tak hanya itu di tengah lagu, dengan gerakan slow motion kai membuka 3 kancing atas kemejanya sampai sedikit melihatkan tonjolan pada area sensitive tersebut. para yeoja tentu menjerit histeris melihat aksi Kai. Tak terkecuali seorang oh sehun yang saat ini ternganga dengan deguban jantung yang begitu cepat.

Glup..sehun susah untuk menelan, melihat Kai yang beradegan sexy itu entah mengapa membuatnya melihat wanita yang sedang berpakaian sexy seperti Miranda Kerr, model yang disukainya

Sehun seakan terangsang saat sesuatu dibawah sana mulai bereaksi

SHIT..

…

"Oh Sehun-shhii… bersiap-siaplah anda akan tampil sebentar lagi" sang crew Mnet membuyarkan keterpanaan sehun pada kai.

"eoh..nde… aku akan segera bersiap-siap"

.

.

.

Penampilan Kai diakhiri dengan senyuman mematikan yang pasti membuat para fans yeoja meleleh dan lemas seketika olehnya dan jangan lupakan kemeja tembus pandang yang telah dibuka 3 kancing sebelumnya. Semakin sempurnalah penampilan perdana dari seorang Kim Kai tersebut.

…

Kai langsung disambut meriah oleh manager dan orang-orang SM yang telah menunggunya di ruang tunggu.

"kau melakukannya sangat baik kai-ya.. kami bangga padamu" ucap sang manager setelah sebelumnya memeluk kai.

"terima kasih hyung.." mereka semua tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Mnet countdown diakhiri dengan Oh sehun sebagai pemenang pertama dan mendapatkan piala kedua dengan lagunya yang berjudul overdose,setelah mengalahkan EXID dengan lagu yang berjudul L.I.E.

Saat selesai acara sehun terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari namja yang ia kagumi tadi tapi tidak bisa karna ia harus memberi hormat pada bintang tamu yang ada pada acara tersebut.

"hufft… kemana dia? Kenapa cepat sekali hilangnya?" ucap sehun dalam hati.

Saat ini sehun sudah berada di apartement, ia baru saja selesai mandi terlihat dari handuk yang melingkari pundaknya, ia pun duduk di sofa yang berada di kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambut basah tersebut.

Sehun terdiam, ia teringat namja yang bernama Kim Kai tadi.

"kalau aku tidak salah,, dia pendatang baru kan? Tanya sehun bermonolog

"pendatang baru? Hmm.. yaa.. yaa pendatang baru, eung?,, seperti mengingat sesuatu sehunpun tersentak dari acara monolognya

"jangan-jangan…." Buru-buru sehun mengambil ponsel dan mengetikan Kim Kai di papan google tersebut.

Sejumlah pencarian langsung keluar,

 **Kim Kai yang tekenal mendadak**

 **Single sexy boy yang sangat hot**

 **Soloist pendatang baru SM Entertainment**

Sehun langsung mengklik pencarian yang teratas, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sehunpun dapat membaca berita kai.

 _"_ _soloist pendatang baru SM entertainment yang bernama panggung Kim Kai ini berhasil membuat para yeoja histeris dengan performance perdananya. Seperti yang kita ketahui mv yang berjudul sexy boy yang menduduki viewrs terbanyak di u tube saat ini berhasil membuat Kim Kai menjadi terkenal mendadak….."_

"MWOOOO? Ja-.. jadi… dia artis SM Entertainment yang di katakan oleh managerku itu.. andwae…. Maldo andwae….Andwaaaeeeeeeee….

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo semuanya..bagaimana kabar kalian semoga selalu baik,amin. Udah lama bgd gak update dan nelantarin FF yg lainnya tertutama U Make Me Gay. Eh pas balik malah post ff baru, maaf…

Saya mau ngelanjutin U Make Me Gay nih, kira-kira masih ada yang nungguin gak ya? Kasih tau di review yaa,, sekalian review ff yg ini juga. Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini walaupun abal-abalnya gak ketulungan, saya mah hanya bisa terus berusaha bikin ff yang baik. Oh ya bakal ada cast cast anak YG yang muncul loh..

Sekian dulu..

Gomao, jgan lupa reviewnya ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hunkai Fanfiction

.

.

Bisakah Kita Pacaran?

Story By SweetySexy

Cast HUNKAI

SM Artist

YG Artist

Length Chapter

Rate T-M

Summary : KimKai adalah soloist pendatang baru SM Entertainment yang baru saja terkenal mendadak, Oh Sehun adalah Soloist YG Entertainment yang memang sudah terkenal. Semua orang menghebohkan Kai dan Sehun merasa tersaingi akan hal itu. tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau sebenarnya sehun menyukai namja manis itu tapi ia tidak mengakui karna tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh dan bagaimana juga kalau YG mengetahui kalau sehun menyukai Kai?

Lets Check It Out…

Chap 2

Hari ini adalah hari senin, waktunya orang-orang untuk beraktivitas seperti sekolah salah satunya. Termasuk salah satu siswa yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil ini. Seperti biasa fans-fans yeoja mengerubunginya untuk memberikan hadiah.

"sehun oppaa.. teriamalah hadiahku ini." Ucap salah satu yeoja

Yaa.. itu dia 'Oh Sehun' namja yang baru saja sampai di sekolahnya dan digerubungi oleh yeoja tersebut adalah salah satu siswa yang terdaftar di Seoul International High School, sekolah no 1 di Korea yang tentu siswanya dari kalangan terpandang. Walaupun seorang artis sehun harus tetap bersekolah untuk menuntaskan pendidikannya.

Yeoja tersebut adalah salah satu fansnya, Sehun hanya menatap malas pada yeoja-yeoja tersebut dan mengode orang suruhan YG untuk menertibkan dan menerima pemberian hadiah untuk dirinya. Sehun bukan sombong tapi ia merasa iba melihat mereka yang selalu memberi hadiah untuk dirinya, dia berfikir apa uang mereka hanya untuk membeli hadiah.

Orang suruhan YG langsung berjejer rapi untuk menertibkan fans sehun, Sehun pun masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada para yeoja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"ayo..wassup my brother, bagaimana kabar hyungku yang tampan ini,huh?" sehun yang sedang khidmat memakan makananya di kantin terpaksa berhenti sebentar ketika melihat B.I menghampirinya. Kalian pasti tau siapa itu B.I, yap.. dia adalah rapper IKON yang juga sekolah di sana. B.I sangat dekat dengan sehun begitupun dengan sehun,mereka sudah terlihat seperti kakak-adik yang tak terpisahkan.

"baik tentu saja, ada apa kau menemuiku ke sini? Apa kau mau curhat soal yeoja yang kau sukai lagi?" Sehun hanya asal menerka sambil kembali menikmati makanannya.

"hm… no..no..no.. tentu tidak hyung, aku ke sini ingin menanyaimu sesuatu"

"sesuatu apa?" ucap sehun menoleh pada B.I

"sebelumnya aku minta bubble tea mu dulu hyung" sehun langsung menatap malas melihat b.i menyeruput bubble tea di hadapannya

"kau ini.."

…..

"begini hyung, kau pasti sudah tau berita hangat saat ini. Soloist pendatang baru SM Entertainment, Kim Kai" Sehun langsung menghentikan acara makannya ketika b.i membahas namja yang kemaren malam ia cari infonya dan tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah anak SM.

"kau tau hyung,, dia benar-benar sangat manis hyung plus sexy, aku baru saja melihat perfomancenya kemarin di Mnet dan oh..god.. ia terlihat lebih sexy dari MV sexy boynya tersebut" Sehun mendelik tidak suka, entah kenapa telinganya merasa panas ketika B.I mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"kau pasti sudah tau kan hyung, kalau tidak salah bukannya kau sepanggung dengannya kemaren?"

"hmm…" sehun hanya mendehem mendengar ucapan B.I

"aissh…. Hyung kenapa hanya hmm? Kau tak merespon ucapanku? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah dulu menyukainya?"

"mwooo?" sehun terkejut "tentu tidak bodoh, kata siapa aku menyukainya? Mempunyai kulit hitam seperti itu, sexy dari mananya?" ucap sehun sok-sok tidak suka.

"eiiii… hyung. Jangan ngomong sembarangan dulu. Bisa kualat kau nanti. Kulitnya itu bukan hitam tapi eksotis hyung.. kau tau. Aku tidak yakin kau tidak menyukainya. Namja manis seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan kau takut kepopuleranmu di kalahkannya olehnya kan?"

"eung…tidak.."

"lalu….?"

…

Sibuk mengobrol berdua,beberapa komplotan yeoja yang tidak jauh berada di dekat mereka juga sibuk menghebohkan KimKai.

"eh..coba kau lihat yang ini. Dia maniiis yaaa…?"

"euuumm….yepppoo…" beberapa yeoja tersebut sibuk stalking foto KimKai di gadget mereka masing-masing."

"kalau begini caranya, aku bisa pindah bias."

"maksudmu dari Sehun oppa ke Kai oppa?"

"mungkin….."

Mereka tertawa bersama, sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mendengus sebal begitupun dengan B.I yang berusaha menutupi tawanya.

"apa? Kau mau tertawa? Tertawa saja sanaa.. dasar… fans masa sekarang ababil semua." Ucap sehun marah-marah.

"sabar hyung…."

…

"tapi hyung.. ngomong-ngomong soal menyukai. Mungkin aku tidak bisa jadi fans terang-terangan." Ucap B.I

"kenapa?"

"kau tau sendiri kan hyung, bagaimana entertainment kita dengan entertainment mereka?"

"eung.." entah kenapa sehun terdiam setelah mendengarkan ucapan B.i. dia seolah-olah merasa tidak suka mengakui kenyataan tersebut. SM dan YG, dua kubu yang mungkin bisa dikatakan rival yang melarang anak didikannya untuk saling berdekatan .

"tapi tak apa, aku akan jadi fans KimKai secara diam-diam" tambahnya dan menyeruput buble tea sehun kembali.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa harus seperti itu hyung?, aku sudah nyaman dengan home schooling saja " Ucap Kai berbicara pada seseorang di seberang telfon

"tak bisa Kai-yaa.. ini demi keamanan mu dari sasaeng fans yang sedang meraja lela saat ini. Percaya dengan hyung. Kalau soal kepindahanmu jangan khawatir kau bisa bawa keluarga mu ke apartemen yang sudah hyung sediakan."

"tapi hyung.." ucap kai masih kurang setuju.

"sudah.. turuti saja apa kemauan hyung, ini semata-mata demi keselamatanmu Kai yaa. Baiklah hyung tutup dulu telfonnya, cobalah kau bicarakan hal ini pada orang tuanmu. Nee.."

PIIP.. sambungan terputus. Kai dengan ponsel masih di tangannya merasa bimbang untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. ia yakin orang tuanya tidak mau pindah rumah, pasalnya noona Kai pernah mengajak ortunya untuk pindah tapi ibunya menolak mentah-mentah ajakan itu. ibunya bilang terlalu sayang untuk meninggalkan rumah yang sudah banyak mengukir kenangan masa dahulu ini. Dan sekarang Kai harus mengatakan kalau managernya menyuruh ia untuk pindah rumah dan meninggalkan home schooling untuk di pindahkan ke sekolah elit di Korea. Kalau untuk meninggalkan home schooling bisa jadi ibunya menyetujui tapi kalau untuk pindah rumah?

…

"ibu keberatan untuk pindah sayang,, kau tau banyak kenangan-kenangan yang sulit untuk dilupakan di rumah ini?"

Tuh kan..ibunya menolak.

"tapi bu…jongin tidak tega melihat ibu kesepian di rumah sementara ayah dan noona bekerja di café. jongin mau ibu,ayah dan noona juga ikut bersama jongin." ucapnya

"taka pa-apa joong… kau saja yang pindah, lagian ini kan demi keamananmu sebagai artis." Jongin cemberut tidak suka membuat sang ibu mencubit pipi sang anak.

"anak ibu masih manja euumm?"

"ibuuu…." Ucap jongin merengek.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat manager Kai mengurus semua kepindahan Kai dan saat ini ia sudah di depan kelas di sekolah barunya. Jongin sedikit gugup, takut kejadian sewaktu di Mnet terulang kembali. Tapi ketika managernya mengatakan sekolah ini sekolah terpandang, ia jadi sedikit lega. Sementara guru memberikan arahan akan kedatangannya di dalam sana. Ia berdoa di dalam hati semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

…

"anak-anak kalian kedatangan siswa baru. Ia adalah euum.. orang terkenal, jadi ibu harap kalian bisa mengontrol diri kalian."

Sontak seisi kelas bertanya-tanya siapa yang dikatakan oleh guru mereka. Mereka berbisik-bisik sesamanya. Sehun yang sedang duduk di pojok paling belakang hanya acuh, tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang terkenal yang dikatakan sang guru.

…

"baik.. silahkan masuk." Ucap guru tersebut pada Kai yang berada di luar. Semua mata mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah pintu, menerka—nerka siapa yang akan jadi teman baru mereka.

Kai dengan tampang PD memasuki kelas dengan wajah tegap dan senyuman manis, sontak semua berteriak heboh ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah KimKai, Artist SM yang baru saja popular saat ini.

"KKKKKYAAAAAAAAAAA KIM KAAAI….

OPPPAAAAAA KKKYAAAAAA KKKKKYAAAAAAAA…..

Songsaenim dan beberapa murid terpaksa menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan heboh tersebut tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang saat ini ternganga melihat kedatangan Kai dan berusaha mengatakan WHAT THE HEEELLL?

OPPAAAA KKKYAAA…

"sudah-sudah… diaam….semuanya diaaammm" ucap songsaenim menghentikan kehebohan tersebut. "Kai silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

….

"perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin..kalian bisa memanggilku Kai atau Jongin."

"kami sudah tau oppaa" ucap beberapa murid yeoja menatap genit ke arah Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum manis.

"Jongin-sshii… silahkan duduk di samping eum Oh Sehun… kau tau kan.."

"aah.. Ne..saem.." Kai sedikit terkejut ternyata idolanya Sehun juga sekolah di sini.

Sehun yang menatap Kai berjalan ke arahnya hanya memasang wajah sok cuek padahal ia sudah dig-dagdig-dug dari tadi.

Kai duduk di samping sehun, ia langsung meminta berjabat tangan dengan sehun.

"sehun…shii.. aku fansmu, salam kenal. Aku bahagia akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap Kai mengoyangkan tangan mereka berdua dan tersenyum senang. Sehun? Eoh.. kalian bisa menebak kalau ia sedang berkhayal yang tidak-tidak ketika melihat jongin.

"dia benar-benar terlihat manis tanpa make up sekalipun, matanya..hidungnya..bibirnya. aigoo…

seketika lagu Taeyang Eyes Nose Lips melintas di bayangan sehun

 _Neoui nun… ko… ip..nal man..jido ne so..ngil.._

 _Kajidaaa…_

Sehun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak-tidak…ya tuhaan apa yang aku pikirkan?" _._

 _"_ sehuun-shii..?" panggil Kai. Sehun buru-buru tersadar dari khayalannya. 'akh.. ne.." sahutnya dengan tampang sedikit melongo tapi segera ia ubah dengan pocker face andalannya. Kalau tidak… mungkin sudah tersebar berita yang tidak-tidak tentang sehun. Lihatlah hampir seluruh siswa yang berada di sana standby dengan gadget di tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka sudah mengabadikan gambar demi gambar yang di lakukan oleh sehun dan Kai.

Click..cliclk….

"aigooo.. lihatlah bintang terkenal YG bertemu dengan bintang terkenal .. ini akan jadi berita yang hot." Ucap salh satu siswa yang sepertinya seorang trouble di kelas itu

"kau benar bos…." Sahut siswa yang lain.

Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut tetap mempertahankan image pocker facenya, ia berusaha melihat ke depan tepat ketika songsaengnim sedang menulis di papan tulis sehingga songsaenim itu tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan siswanya. Sehun mau saja menggertak tapi tak mungkin kan? Seorang public figure menggertak orang atau bahkan fansnya? Sedangkan Kai? Ia hanya mencoba berlaku manis, ia tersenyum ramah ketika beberapa siswa memotretnya. Aah… membuat beberapa dari mereka mimisan.

.

.

.

Kai sudah pulang dari sekolahnya, ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu paman Jung menjemputnya. Tapi ketika sampai di depan gerbang ia dikejutkan oleh segerombolan wartawan yang memotret, mewawancarai ia dengan cepat.

"Kai-sshii.. bagaimana ceritanya anda bisa bersekolah di sini?"

"bagaimana sekolah anda yang dulunya? Aku dengar anda home schooling sebelumnya. Apakah itu benar Kai-shiii?"

"Kai-shii bagaimana pendapat anda satu sekolah dengan solioist YG Entertainment, Oh Sehun? Aku dengar anda satu kelas dengan dia?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan diajukan kepada Kai sehingga ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, di tambah kilatan blitz dari kamera wartawan tersebut. ia sungguh kewalahan

"aah.. yaa. Aku bersekolah di sini. Aku.." kai mencoba menjawab satu persatu. "…dulunya memang ho-" perkataannya terhenti ketika sebuah mobil tepat berhenti di samping mereka dan manager Kai keluar menolong seperti pahlawan. Ia langsung berjalan menuju arah Kai dan menghalangi beberapa wartawan tersebut sehingga Kai berada di belakang sang manager.

"jadi begini semuanya.. Kai memang pindah ke sekolah ini. Awalnya ia memang home schooling. Dia merasa senang sekolah di sini. Aah..Sudah dulu semuanya, Kai harus pergi, ia harus siap-siap perform di Kbs Music Bank." Ucap sang manager membawa Kai masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyan dari wartawan tersebut. Kai cepat-cepat masuk diiringi sang manager, wartawan tersebut tetap mengejar mereka dan bertanya hal yang lainnya.

"tapi Kai-shii bagaimana dengan orang tua anda, apakah ia setuju?"

"maaf permisi..kami harus pergi.." ucap manager Kai ramah dan segera menghilang dari jangkauan wartawan tersebut.

….

"aaah… seharusnya aku sudah cari info dulu soal soloist YG tersebut, aku tidak tahu kalau ia sekolah di sana juga. Aaah..babo." ucap sang manager memaki dirinya sendiri. Kai mencoba menenangkan sang manager.

"hyungg.. sudaah..tak usah memaki dirimu. Kau tidak salah hyung, lagian apa salahnya aku satu sekolah dengan sehun?"

"tidak bisa kai-aah.. sehun itu akan menjadi rivalmu nanti, lagian sajangnimm kita melarang untuk berdekatan dengan artis YG" ucap manager Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya heran, kenapa harus sepert itu? mereka kan sama-sama artist atau pemusik yang berkancah di perindustrian music Korea, apa salahnya untuk berteman.

Tenyata.. Kai kita belum tahu apa-apa permirsa.. ia belum mengetahui bagaimana kejamnya persaingan agensi di Korea ini. Ckck..

.

.

.

Piip…cleck…

"hyungg…. My brother, neon eodiya? Tanya B.I memasuki apartemen sehun yang ia sudah tau paswordnya. Sehun yang mendengar suara B.I keluar dari kamarnya dengan shirtless yang melihatkan betapa bidang dada kokoh tersebut dan beratapa kencang (?) –nya abs di perut sehun.

"aww… hyung.. kau menodai mata polosku" ucap B.I berpura-pura menutup matanya.

"ck… ada apa hmm? Aku buru-buru, sebentar lagi aku harus perform di KBS Music Bank." Ucap sehun

"yah..hyung aku kira kau tak sibuk, gwaenchanna.. nanti saja aku kembali lagi, aku hanya minta bantuan mengerjakan PR."

"eooh... kau tunggu aku di sini dulu. Kita sama-sama keluar." Pinta sehun

"ok hyung." B.I menghidupkan tv LCD di ruangan itu sembari menunggu sehun bersiap-siap.

…..

15 menit kemudian…

"kajjaa…" ajak sehun setelah selesai berkemas.

Merekapun pergi keluar

….

"kau bawa mobil?" Tanya sehun ketika sedang di lift menuju lantai dasar

"bawa..hyung…"

"antarkan aku ke gedung KBS, Ok.." pintanya

"siip hyung…"

.

.

.

Sehunpun sampai di gedung KBS, ia sudah selasai membenahi diri dan menunggu urutannya untuk perform. Ia teringat Kai, ia yakin pasti namja itu juga perform hari ini. Ia mencoba berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggunya siapa tau ia bertemu dengan Kai di luar. Untuk tidak mencuragai pencariaanya, sehun berpura-pura jalan sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

…

5 menit kemudian..hasilnya nihil… ia tidak menemui keberadaan Kai, yang ia lihat hanya staff KBS yang sedang berlalu larang atau orang-orang lainnya. Ia jadi heran… apa Kai tidak perform hari ini ya..?" sibuk melamun, ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang dari dalam ruang tunggu yang pintunya tidak tertutup.

….

"Kai-yaaa… hyung wasseo.. hyung wassseo.."

"eoh chanyeol hyung… apa kabar hyung?"

siapa itu chanyeol? Kalian bisa menebak? Jadi dia salah satu anggota band terkenal SM. Dari awal kai trainee.. namja yang mempunyai telinga lebar itu sudah menyukai Kai sebagai idolanya. He is my idol , begitu katanya. Kai mah hanya senang, banyak orang menyukainya.

"hyung membawakanmu makanan."

"woaa hyung,, terima kasih."

"sama-sama manis…" ucap chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kai.

…

Well..mean while… sehun mencak-mencak tidak suka melihat namja itu perhatian ama Kai. Ia tau siapa itu chanyeol, ia kenal tapi ia tidak menyangka chanyeol sebegitu dekatnya dengan Kai. Ia jadi marah-marah sendiri. Tidak mau ketahuan mengintip sehun dengan cepat beranjak dari sana.

"HUH..Dasar.. telinga yoda" makinya.

.

.

Kai saat ini sedang perform.. sehun tentu tidak melewatkan hal tersebut bahkan ia tidak bekedip sama sekali melihat penampilan.

"aigoo… apakah dia adalah namja yang aku lihat tadi pagi? Kenapa sangat berbeda dengan aslinya. Tadi dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik dan manis, sekarang ketika perform ia tampil sexy menggoda gairah semuah orang. Aigoo..jinjjayaa…" ucap sehun geleng kepala-kepala

…..

"yak… apa-apaan itu? kenapa penari latarnya mengrepe-grepe tubuh dan dada Kai, andwaae…. Setauku kemaren koreografinya tidak sperti itu?" ucap sehun marah-marah melihat performance Kai dengan penari latarnya mengrepe-grepe dada Kai dengan telapak tangan mereka dan jangan lupa ekpresi minta digagahi dari Kai. *sumpah kai itu bisa banget masang ekspresi minta digagahi waktu sexy dance, iya gak sih? #abaikan

"HAIIISHH.. jinjjaa…. Kesempatan sekali oleh mereka."

…

.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

Mereka sudah kembali sekolah seperti biasa, ada yang berbeda kali ini kalau biasanya banya fans yeoja menggerubungi sehun tapi sekarang para siswa yeoja tersebut beralih menggerubungi Kai apalagi saat seisi sekolah mengetahui KimKai sekolah di sekolah mereka.

Berbagai macam hadiah diterima Kai, sehingga ia kewalahan menerimanya.

"terima kasih banyak.. terima ksiiih.." ucap Kai tersenyum ramah disetiap pemberian hadiah yang diterimanya

.

.

.

Saat ini Kai sedang di toilet, ia mengeluarkan cairan yang sedari tadi minta di keluarkan. Selesai membuang cairan tersebut, ia berbalik untuk kembali ke kelas. Tiba-tiba seorang siswa yeoja yang memakai baju ketat dengan 3 kancing dibuka sehingga melihatkan bongkahan payudaranya menghadang jalan Kai. Ia tersenyum menggoda ke arah Kai.

"maaf… toilet wanita di sebelah sana." Ucap Kai ramah.

"opppaa hh… aku sudah lama menantikan moment ini." Yeoja tersebut berjalan sexy ke arah Kai.

Glup…

Kai dengan mudah melihat bongkahan besar dari payudara wanita tersebut. well,, kai seorang namja btw. Tentu ia tergoda juga dengan pemandangan tersebut apalagi ia masih remaja dengan hormone yang suka meledak-ledak.

"hmm..maaf… noonaa." Ucap Kai gugup.

"hhahh.. oppa kau sexy sekali." Yeoja tersebut dengan cepat mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Kai dan menyodorkan payudara besar tanpa BRA itu ke dada Kai.

Kai?

.

.

.

.

TBC…

Terima kasih yang telah merivew

 **cute, guest, Kimdelphi, hsejong94, jongiebottom, geash, novisaputri09, , kamong jjong, kim jongin kai, ohkim9488**

 **yang follow and favorite juga terima kasih**

Ayo direview yang banyak

Saya sedih kai selalu cidera di setiap konser . GET WELL SOON OPPA… amin…kami exo l selalu mendoakanmu.

Dan dance Artificial Love … so hooooooooooooottttttt bangeeeeeeettttttt gilaaaaaa…. Saya gemetar sendiri melihat tarinya, erotis banget. Munafik kalau ada yang bilang tariannya gak erotis. Weell sekian dulu saya malah jadi curhat.

Direview yaa

Gomao

Anyeong….

Poppo… :*


	3. Chapter 3

Hunkai Fanfiction

.

.

Bisakah Kita Pacaran?

Story By SweetySexy

Cast HUNKAI

SM Artist

YG Artist

Length Chapter

Rate T-M

Summary : KimKai adalah soloist pendatang baru SM Entertainment yang baru saja terkenal mendadak, Oh Sehun adalah Soloist YG Entertainment yang memang sudah terkenal. Semua orang menghebohkan Kai dan Sehun merasa tersaingi akan hal itu. tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau sebenarnya sehun menyukai namja manis itu tapi ia tidak mengakui karna tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh dan bagaimana juga kalau YG mengetahui kalau sehun menyukai Kai?

Lets Check It Out…

Sebelumnya…

"maaf… toilet wanita di sebelah sana." Ucap Kai ramah.

"opppaa hh… aku sudah lama menantikan moment ini." Yeoja tersebut berjalan sexy ke arah Kai.

Glup…

Kai dengan mudah melihat bongkahan besar dari payudara wanita tersebut. well,, kai seorang namja btw. Tentu ia tergoda juga dengan pemandangan tersebut apalagi ia masih remaja dengan hormone yang suka meledak-ledak.

"hmm..maaf… noonaa." Ucap Kai gugup.

"hhahh.. oppa kau sexy sekali." Yeoja tersebut dengan cepat mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Kai dan menyodorkan payudara besar tanpa BRA itu ke dada Kai.

Chap 3

"nona.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai menahan bahu yeoja yang bergelayut manja di lehernya tersebut. ia berusaha mendorong yeoja tersebut agar terlepas darinya tapi yeoja itu malah semakin menempelkan dadanya pada kai sehingga ia dapat merasakan betapa kenyalnya payudara yang menempel di dadanya tersebut.

"oppaa hhah…." Shit.. yeoja tersebut semakin memperburuk keadaan, ia malah mendesah sexy di telinga Kai membuat kai terangsang.

"oppaa… chuu…" yeoja itu menangkup pipi kai dan dengan cepat menempelkan bibir mereka.

Kiss..

….

"apa yang kau lakukan?... bruuk… kai mendorong keras bahu yeoja tersebut sehingga ia jatuh terduduk dan ciuman terlepas.

"oppa…"

…

Plok..plok..plok…

Seorang namja masuk dan bertepuk tangan melihat pertunjukan tersebut.

"ooh jadi seperti ini kelakuan seorang artis terkenal terhadap seorang yeoja yang tidak berdaya?"

Kai terkejut, sehun tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam toilet dan melihat ia mendorong yeoja tersebut. "sehun… ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat.. a-aku ti-tidak…"

"aku tidak apa hmm?" Sehun melihat yeoja yang masih terduduk tadi dengan pandangan takut seolah-olah ialah yang menjadi tersangka di sana. Sehun mengeluarkan smriknya.. "Kristal-shhii… silahkan kau tinggalkan tempat ini secepatnya biar aku yang mengurus namja ini."

"b-baiklah sehun-shhi.. aku pergi dulu." Kristal dengan cepat bangkit dan keluar dari tempat itu

…..

"bagaimana kris? Berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya seseorang pada Kristal ketika sampai di luar

"berjalan dengan lancar apanya?" ucap Kristal masih kelihatan takut

"lalu..?" Tanya orang itu bingung

"aku ketahuan oh sehun.." "apa? Bagaimana bisaa?"

"aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di ruangan itu dan melihat aku di dorong oleh kai.. aah..sial seharusnya tadi mengunci pintu toilet itu."

"sudahlah.. yang penting kau kan tidak mencurigai."

"iya… tapi aku takut sehun melaporkan ku lagi kepada ayahku seperti yang dulu-dulu."

"kau memohon saja kris, oh ya.. aku sudah mendapatkan rekamannya.." "benarkah?"

"iya.., letak cctv tadi sangat pas sehingga rekaman itu jelas melihatkan kau dengan Kai."

"kau memang temanku yang paling hebat." Ucap Kristal merangkul bahu temannya "siapa dulu donk… HYERI.." ucapnya membanggakan diri. Kristal tersenyum melihat temannya.

"oh ya.. kris jangan lupa kancing bajumu, kau mau mempertontonkan asetmu kepada semua orang." Ucap hyeri mengingatkan

"oh ya.. hampir lupa.." kristalpun memasang kancing bajunya kembali dan mereka beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"sehun… kau jangan salah paham dulu, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada yeoja itu, dia sendiri yang datang dan langsung menggodaku." Jelas Kai

"tidak melakukan apapun? Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu mendorongnya Kim, kau masih mau mengelak? Dan apa itu kau juga melakukan pelecehan padanya?"

"mwo… andwaee… aku tidak melakukan apapun oh sehun…" Kai mengikuti sehun yang akan membuang air kecil pada tempat yang telah disediakan

"aku baru saja selesai buang air lalu tiba-tiba dia datang dan langsung menghampiriku dengan seragam yang tidak dikancingkan sehingga melihatkan payudaranya itu." ucap kai dengan frontal

aigoo… frontal sekali ucapannya, batin sehun. Sehun yang memang sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air membuka zipper celananya dan akan mengeluarkan kepunyaannya ketika Kai masih berada di samping dan juga ikut melihat ia yang akan buang kecil

"apa yang kau lihat Kim?" Tanya sehun sedikit mengesampingan tubuhnya supaya tidak terlihat oleh Kai

"a-aku tidak melihat apa-apa" ucap Kai mengalihkan pandangannya.

….

"sehun kau percaya padaku?" selesai dari toilet tadi Kai masih tetap menjelaskannya pada sehun. Well.. ia benar-benr takut kalau sehun akan melaporkannya pada guru atau kepala sekolah sehingga ia akan diskors atau yang lebih parahnya hal tersebut akan menghancurkan karirnya. Tidak-tidak ia tidak mau.

"apa yang musti aku percaya Kai-ah..?" Tanya sehun yang masih terus berjalan dan diikuti oleh Kai dibelakangnya.

"kejadian yang tadi sehunna.. kalau aku tidak melakukan perbuatan yang buruk atau bahkan pelecehan sekalipun." Ungkap Kai yang masih mengikuti sehun dikerumunan siswa yang berlalu lalang. Ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang membuat fancam dua artis terkenal tersebut.

"lalu bagaimana dengan aksi mendorong tadi?"

"itu aku lakukan,, karna dia tiba-tiba menciumku."

"mencium?" mwoo…?"? batin sehun

sial… Kristal masih saja melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat dulu. Dulu.. Kristal juga melakukan pelecehan padanya, ia membuat seolah-olah sehunlah yang melakukan pelecehan, ia merekam hal tersebut dan dijadikan ancaman saat dia ingin menggoda atau sekedar mendapat pelukan maupun ciuman dari sehun. Sekarang Kai juga dia jadikan korban.

Yeoja itu benar-benar jalang.. selalu melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada semua orang , padahal dia adalah anak dari kepala sekolah. Seharusnya ia memiliki sikap yang santun.

"sehuun.." panggil kai menyadarkan lamunannya

"waee?"

"kau percaya padaku kan?" sehun tersenyum yang jelas tidak akan dilihat Kai karna ia di belakangnya.

"kalau tidak, bagaimana Kim?"

"sehuuun…." Panggil Kai mulai mengeluarkan sikap kekanak-kanakannya.

Ia tertawa, hal tersebut hanya akal-akalannya saja untuk membuat kai dekat dengannya. Ia tentu tau bagaimana kejadian tadi sebenarnya karna ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Walaupun ia tidak melihat bagaimana kronologisnya tapi sehun yakin Kristal –lah yang membuat ulah, lagian mana ada seorang yeoja masik ke dalam toilet namja dan berseragam sexy seperti itu.

"kau tau kim, siapa yeoja tadi?"

"siapa?" Tanya Kai

"anak kepala sekolah." Bisiknya.

"MWOO?" teriak Kai terkejut

tamatlah riwayatmu Kim Kai, sementara itu sehun merasa puas mengerjai Kai

.

.

.

.

.

"berapa orang yang masuk hari ini yah?" Tanya hwajeong-noona Kai pada ayahnya yang duduk di kasir tempat café mereka

"5 orang jeong-ah…

"ne… ? huff…. Hwajeong menghela nafas.

"taka apa-apa jeong-ah.. kan waktu masih panjang, masih banyak pengunjung yang mau datang." Hibur ayahnya

"iyaa.. yah.. tapi pasti yang datang tidak banyak."

…

Café mereka memang sedikit sepi dari pengunjung, tidak banyak yang datang karna café mereka memang kecil, tidak banyak menu yang disediakan, tidak seperti café lainnya yang banyak menyediakan menu sehingga mereka lebih memilih ke sana dari pada ke café ayah Kai. Dan itu juga membuat penghasilan mereka rendah dari yang semestinya.

"Yah.. bagaimana kalau kita meminta tolong pada Jongin untuk memperbaharui café kita ini? Biar café kita laris yah…?" usul hwajeong

"jangan..hwajeon.. ayah tidak mau merepotkan jongin, dia baru saja debut, belum tentu kan dapat gajian, walaupun sudah dapat gajian ayah tidak mau memberatkan jongin."

"tak apa yah.. kita tidak meminta banyak uang pada jongin, kita hanya perlu memperbarui sedikit café ini dan juga menambahkan menunya yah.."

"haah…" ayahnya menghela.. keinginan putrinya itu membuatnya bimbang. Disatu sisi, mereka memang membutuhkan hal tersebut untuk menambah pengunjung café tapi disisi lainnya ia tidak mau memberatkan Jongin, seolah-olah hanya jonginlah yang menjadi tumpuan keluarga mereka.

…

"baiklah..kau cobalah telfon dia." Ucap ayahnya pada akhirnya

"yeaay.. gomao yah…" ucap hwaheong senang. Hwajeongpun mengirimkan pesan pada Kai menyanyainya apakah ia sibuk atau tidak, kalau tidak ia ingin menelfon dongsaengnya itu.

Ternyata Kai masih sekolah,, terpaksa ia akan menelfonnya nanti.

.

.

.

Piip..

"Yeobseyo.. jonginah.. bagaimana kedaanmu?" Tanya sang noona pada kai di seberang telfon

"baik, noona. Ayah, ibu, dan noona sendiri bagaimana?"

" kami juga baik."

"ada apa noona mau menelfonku?" Tanya Kai

"begini jonginah..cafe kita kan kecil, jadi noona punya usul untuk memperbarui café dan menu yang ada di sini, jadi…"

"noona mau meminta uang?" potong Kai " kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu noon…,, jongin akan langsung mentransfernya lewat ATM, jongin juga terlalu sibuk jadi melupakan itu semua, mafkan aku noona." Ungkap Kai

"tidak apa-apa jong, noona mengerti. Terima kasih jong…"

"sama-sama noona, jongin tutup dulu telfonnya, anyeong…"

"anyeong dongsaengi…"

Piip…

…

"bagaimana jeong-ah?" Tanya ayahnya.

"beres yah.. Jongin akan mentransfer uangnya lewat ATM."

Sang ayah bersyukur pada yang di atas atas rezeki yang diberikannya.

.

.

.

Selepas pulang sekolah, sehun kembali mengerjai jongin dan akan mengancam akan melaporkan perbuatanya tapi ia heran pemuda itu malah tidak takut melainkan mempoutkan bibirnya yang sexy

"heii kau tahu… kau akan diskors kalau perbuatanmu itu diketahui guru Kim." Ucapnya mengejar Kai yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah

"biar saja.. aku tidak peduli," aku minta tolong pada managerku saja /batinkai/

Ia cepat masuk ke dalam mobil paman jung yang sudah datang menjemputnya.

"heii..kim…" panggil sehun ketika mobil itu sudah melaju pergi

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kai sedang di supermarket, ia membeli minuman soda dan beberapa cemilan disana. Ketika sampai di luar, ia bertemu seungri BIGBANG. Seungri menyapanya..

"kau…bukankan Kim Kai yang terkenal itu?" sapa seungri

"eoh..hyung…ah…anyeong haseyo." Sapa Kai menmbungkuk. "ne… aku kim kai.." ucap Kai ramah

Seungri mengeluarkan smirknya. "mau ke suatu tempat?" ajak seungri pada Kai

"ne.. kemana hyung?" Tanya Kai

"sudahlah kau akan tau nanti." Ucap seungri langsng menarik pergelangan tangan Kai

"t-ta-tapi hyung a-aku harus… ucapan kai dipotong seungri

"tidak baik menolak ajakan sunbae itu."

Akhirnya terpaksa Kai mengikuti namja itu menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kai memohon supaya namja tersebut tidak membawanya kemana-kemana.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai pada suatu tempat yang dipenuhi kelap-kelip lampu dari luar dan dentuman music yang memekakkan telinga. Kai tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui tempat tersebut adalah sebuah club malam. Mereka keluar dari dalam mobil.

"lets go boy.. lets party to night." Ajak seungri membawa Kai masuk ke dalam tapi ia malah terdiam tanpa mengikuti pemuda itu. seungri pun melihat ke belakang.

"waee? Kau takut? Its okay… ini bukan club-club murahan tapi ini adalah club entertainment kami." Jelas seungri, mendengar itu akhirnya Kaipun lega, setidaknya tidak ada orang luar yang akan membututinya, begitu pikir Kai.

Merekapun masuk ke dalam.. Kai langsung dihadiahi oleh pemandangan yang ehm- liar semua orang menari dengan sexy tidak peduli itu namja maupun yeoja bahkan di antara mereka sudah ada yang saling menikmati tubuh sang lawan

"ayo kita ke sana." Ajak seungri menarik tangan Kai. Pemuda itu membawa ke ruangan yang mempunyai sofa dan meja berisi minuman-minuman dan Kai bisa melihat ada beberapa member Bigbang lainnya duduk di sana dan

"sehun?" panggil Kai ketika juga melihat ada sehun di sana

"KAI?" jawab sehun kaget melihat kehadiran pemuda itu di sana.

"kenapa ada dia di sini?" batin sehun

.

.

.

.

TBC

Buat jongiebottom sama oh nayeon yang nanya kai gay atau gak.. dia gay kok tapi setelah tumbuh benih-benih cinta dalam diri kai untuk sehun *ciecie…

Thx to **cute, guest, Kimdelphi, hsejong94, jongiebottom, geash, novisaputri09, , kamong jjong, kim jongin kai, ohkim9488, oh nayeon, xinger XXI, kim762, ohsehunkimjongin, shijilove, baby magnae**

 **yang follow and favorite juga terima kasih**

 **give me the review please**

 **gomao**


	4. Chapter 4

Hunkai Fanfiction

.

.

Bisakah Kita Pacaran?

Story By SweetySexy

Cast HUNKAI

SM Artist

YG Artist

Length Chapter

Rate T-M

Summary : KimKai adalah soloist pendatang baru SM Entertainment yang baru saja terkenal mendadak, Oh Sehun adalah Soloist YG Entertainment yang memang sudah terkenal. Semua orang menghebohkan Kai dan Sehun merasa tersaingi akan hal itu. tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau sebenarnya sehun menyukai namja manis itu tapi ia tidak mengakui karna tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh HUNKAI,SEKAI YAOI

SEBELUMNYA…

"ayo kita ke sana." Ajak seungri menarik tangan Kai. Pemuda itu membawa ke ruangan yang mempunyai sofa dan meja berisi minuman-minuman dan Kai bisa melihat ada beberapa member Bigbang lainnya duduk di sana dan

"sehun?" panggil Kai ketika juga melihat ada sehun di sana

"KAI?" jawab sehun kaget melihat kehadiran pemuda itu di sana.

"kenapa ada dia di sini?" batin sehun

CHAP 4

Kai pun masuk ke dalam dan duduk di salah satu tempat kosong yang ada di sofa tersebut, seolah-olah tempat kosong itu memang sudah disediakan untuknya. Ia duduk paling tepi dan itu tepat di sebelah sehun.

"heii…kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?": bisik sehun

"aniyeo, aku diajak seungri sunbae." Jawabnya. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut. ia melihat ada minuman beralkohol, ia pun menuangkan cairan tersebut dan langsung meminumnya.

One shot….

"aaaahh… sudah lama aku tidak mencicipi cairan ini." Ucapnya meletakkan gelas itu pada tempatnya. Sementara itu, sehun yang menyadari kai ditatap dengan pandangan aneh oleh member bigbang terpaksa menyenggol-nyenggol tangan Kai memberi tahu dia kalau perlakuannya menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari orang.

"sst..sst..kim..hei…sstt..hei.." jongin menoleh ke arah sehun dan mengucapkan "mwoo?" seolah-olah ia belum paham maksud dari sehun. Sehun pun mengode-ngode kai lewat tatapannya, ia berusaha memberi isyarat lewat matanya.

"eungg… aahh.. haha.. maafkan aku,maafkan aku.." kai pun tertawa garing sambil meminta maaf setelah ia tahu maksud dari isyarat sehun. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak sopan terhadap para sunbaenya itu.

"maafkan aku, sunbae… aku hanya sedikit kehilangan kendali ketika melihat minuman ini aah haha." Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"eekhem..eehmm…" T.O.P mendehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat awkward itu. daesung, taeyang pun akhirnya tersadar dari tatapan aneh mereka. Sementara itu G.D yang tidak ada sejak kedatangan Kai tadi ternyata menarik seungri-sang pelaku yang membawa Kai untuk dimintai penjelasan. Ia sama-sama terkejutnya dengan member lain ketika melihat pemuda "asing" bagi mereka ada di sana.

"bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud dari perbuatanmu ini hah?" G.D yang memang selaku leader di sana langsung mengintrogasi seungri.

"santai hyung…santaii…, aku hanya mengajaknya untuk bersenang-senang."

"bersenang-senang katamu? Apa kau tahu akibat dari bersenang-senang yang kau maksud hah? Kau kan tau dia itu orang asing ? terlebih dia anak didik dari SM Entertainment yang merupakan RIVAL bagi agensi kita." G.D menekankan kata rival pada kalimatnya.

"iya..hyung, iya aku tahu."

"lantas kalau kau tahu, untuk apa kau bawa dia ke siniiiii?" G.D seakan kehabisan kata-kata, ia terlihat marah bercampur takut. Memang ini club milik entertainment mereka, yang hanya berisikan orang-orang YG, yang mungkin tidak akan berubah menjadi pihak lawan yang akan menghancurkan agensi mereka atau apapun itu tapi bagaimana kalau mereka berubah menjadi mata-mata dalam seketika dan membeberkan ada anak didikan SM mampir di club YG entertainment. Oh..tidak… dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Selama ini tidak pernah terjadi kekacauan tapi bagaimana kalau kali ini terjadi kekacauan mengingat orang ini adalah asing bagi pihak mereka?

"gwaenchannna hyung… " seungri menepuk-nepuk bahu G.D mengatakan seolah-olah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"terserah padamu, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi itu…" ucap G.D pada akhirnya dan beranjak dari tempat yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian orang yang bersenang-senang tersebut.

"baiklah hyung..aku akan bertanggung jawab. Tapi hyung…." Seungri menghentikan G.D yang sudah lumayan jauh dari hadapannya. G.D menoleh ke belakang.

"bersikaplah seperti biasanya hyung, jangan karna dia orang asing, kau bersikap tidak sopan padanya."

"tak usah kau katakan, aku sudah tau dulu darimu." G.D pun pergi meninggalkan seungri.

Seungri hanya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

G.D kembali ketika salah satu rekannya-Daesung terlihat sudah akrab dengan Kai. Yaa..daesung memang salah satu member yang mungkin bisa dikatakan _friendly_ , cepat berteman dengan orang. Jadi, tidak salah ia tampak seperti sudah mengenali Kai, walaupun sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"aigoo.. lihatlah.. kau tampak lebih manis dari MV sexy boy-mu itu. whoa…" ucap daesung terkagum-kagum melihat Kai di sebelahnya.

"terima kasih hyung… atas pujiannya." Kai memberikan senyuman manisnya membuat member bigbang tercekat untuk sementara

….

"ehhm…" G.D mendehem membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ahh..hyung…anyeong haseyo.." kai memberi salam supaya nanti tidak dikatakan tidak sopan lagi

"ne…anyeong." G.D duduk di sebelah . "Kai-shii… tak usah sungkan-sungkan, anggap saja ini juga rumahmu." Ucapnya sambil menuangkan minuman beralkohol tersebut

"terima kasih hyung."

"ku dengar MV mu banyak ditonton oleh orang-orang bahkan ke dengar… juga mengalahkan viewers MV orang yang sok cool disebelahmu itu." ucap G.D berpura-pura menjahili sehun. Sehun tentu tau dialah orang yang dikatakan g.d.

"aaah… ini semua berkat orang yang menonton MV ku di youtube hyung, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahi viewers mv sehun." Ucapnya rendah hati. G.D hanya menatapnya biasa

"ayo..silahkan..silahkan minum lagi, tak usah ragu-ragu." Ucap g.d mempersilahkan sambil menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya kepada Kai.

…..

Dua gelas sudah.. kai meminum minuman alcohol tersebut.

"sebenarnya aku belum terbiasa dengan minuman ini hyung, pertama kali aku mencobanya, itu saat kelulusan SMP ku, waktu itu aku bersama teman-teman mengadakan yaa.. bisa dikatakan semacam pesta anak remaja." Sehun terdiam, jadi kai belum terbiasa dengan cairan itu. sehun mulai was-was takut Kai akan mabuk.

"taka apa-apa, minuman ini kadarnya cuman rendah, ayo minum lagi, tak usah ragu-ragu, lagian kau sudah dikategorikan dewasa kan."

"ne..hyung." kai malah mengiyakan ajakan G.D sehingga ia meminum cairan itu kembali. Sementara itu sehun sudah ingin menahan kai untuk meminumnya tapi ia tidak bisa, ia takut nanti G.D melarangnya. Berakhirlah sehun hanya menatap Kai dengan merapalkan doa-doa dalam hatinya.

"aaaaahh…. Rasanya sangat panas di tenggorokan hyung." Entah keberapa kalinya kai meminum cairan tersebut, sehun sudah mulai was-was terjadi sesuatu pada Kai.

yaa..tuhan dia ini polos atau bagaimana? Kenapa dia malah semakin menjadi meminum cairan tersebut, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan aku harus menolongnya. /batin sehun/

"Kai—shii ayo kita bersenang-senang di sana." Sehun kalah cepat, seungri tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung menarik Kai ke kerumunan orang yang menari dengan liarnya.

Siiiiaal.. apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Apa kau tak lihat minuman itu mulai berpengaruh padanya.

Sehun terpaksa mengikuti mereka ke lantai tari, sesampainya di sana sehun bisa melihat pemuda itu sedang meliuk-liuk tubuhnya dengan sexy dan seungri tepat di sampingnya juga menari dengan random. Sehunpun berjalan ke arah mereka dan berdiri di belakang Kai, semata-mata menjaga pemuda itu dari jangkauan tangan liar yang mungkin saja tiba-tiba meng-rape-rape tubuhnya.

…

Alunan music masih dalam tempo yang bisa dikatakan lambat, kai masih meliukkan-liukkan badannya sesuai dengan tempo. Ia membuat gaya gelombang pada dadanya, berputar ke belakang dan mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas. Sehun yang tepat berada di belakangnya entah kenapa merasa terangsang. Ia pun sedikit mempersempit jaraknya pada Kai dan sehun bisa merasakan bagian belakang tubuh pemuda itu yang sekali-sekali bersenggolan pada tubuhnya karna ia juga mengikuti gerakan pemuda itu.

"hhaah..shiit,, kenapa aku jadi turn on begini. Untung seungri hyung tidak melihat Kai yang menari dengan sexy seperti ini"

Yaa..seungri sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri yang dikelilingi wanita-wanita sexy dan sesekali menggerayangi tubuhnya.

.

.

Alunan music mulai berganti dengan tempo yang cepat, semua orang bersorak-sorak kesenangan ketika sang DJ mengubah alunan music tersebut. merekapun melompat-lompat dan kembali menari dengan sesukanya.

Dan Kai… pemuda itu semakin menggila dengan tariannya, ia membuka kemejanya sehingga tinggalah dalaman tanpa lengan yang biasa ia pakai ketika sedang latihan dance

"ayoo… sehunnaaah… lets party…" sehun mengira kai tidak menyadari kehadirannya tapi ternyata pemuda itu tau bahwa ia sudah ada di sana. Sehunpun ikut melompat-lompat bersama kai.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, entah kenapa Kai merasa kepalanya pusing, ia mulai memegangi kepalanya dan berusaha menjernihkan pandangannya yang kabur.

"Kai..kau tak apa-apa." Sehun yang melihat Kai berhenti menari langsung menanyai pemuda itu

"sehun..aku.. uuuue…." Kai langsung menutup mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan cairan yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

"uuuekkk mmmhhh…." Tanpa tunggu lama-lama sehun langsung memapah Kai menuju toilet.

…

Setibanya di sana….

"uuuueeeekk….uueeeekkk…" kai langsung mengeluarkan semua cairan tersebut. sehunpun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai.

"uuuueeekkk..uuggh.." kai menghidupkan air di wastafel dan mencuci mulutnya.

"kau merasa baikkan?" Tanya sehun

"eumm…" bruukkk… kai malah jatuh pingsan, untung sehun dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"heii..kai sadarlah..heiii.." sehun mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi kai untuk membangunkannya tapi nihil kai tetap tidak sadar. Sehun terpaksa menggendong pemuda itu ke punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

"sehunn…kai kenapa..?" Tanya daesung yang melihat kai di gendong oleh sehun.

"dia pingsan hyung… mungkin terlalu banyak minum alcohol." G.D memandang remeh pada pemuda yang digendong oleh sehun itu.

"lalu kau mau membawanya kemana?" Tanya G.D membuka suara

"bawa ke apartemennya saja." Sahut daesung terlebih dahulu

"aku tidak tau dimana apartementnya hyung, mungkin aku akan membawanya ke apartementku saja." Ucap sehun

"baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati ." ucap daesung

"oh ya.. jangan sampai ketahuan kalau kau membawa namja itu sehunnnah." Ucap G.D memperingati.

"ne hyung… terima kasih, aku pergi dulu."

…

.

.

.

Setelah melewati rintangan untuk membawa Kai ke apartemennya akhirnya sehunpun tiba di dalam kamarnya. Ia meletakkan pemuda manis itu dengan hati-hati.

"haaah..untung saja ini sudah dini hari, kalau tidak, mungkin… aku bisa dipergoki oleh wartawan atau orang luar."

…

"eeuuunnggh…" kai melenguh menyamankan posisinya, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah terlelap tidur.

Sehun menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dan tersenyum sumringah

"akhirnya aku bisa berada di jarak yang sedekat ini denganmu manis.." sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya menjadi lebih dekat dengan tubuh Kai. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa memandang wajah manis Kai yang juga sedang memposisikan kepalanya menghadap sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, pemuda itu sangat tenang sekali dalam tidurnya, tidak berisik sama sekali seperti namja pada umumnya. Sehunpun memberanikan diri menelurusi wajah pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Awalnya dari jidat kemudian turun ke mata kai yang indah dan memiliki bulu mata yang lentik , turun lagi ke hidung emh..pesek Kai , tapi walaupun begitu sehun tetap menyukainya dan terakhir ke bibir sexy pemuda tersebut. sehun bermain-main di belahan bibir kai , ia mengusapkan telunjuknya pada belahan tersebut dan hebatnya kai tidak terganggu sama sekali, ia masih nyaman dengan tidurnya.

Sehunpun memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir pemuda itu, ia menumpu badannya dengan siku tangan kemudian menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium Kai.

KISS….

Sehun akhirnya dapat merasakan manisnya bibir tersebut

Dan tanpa ia ketahui seseorang telah memantau perbuatannya melalui layar monitor, orang tersebut mengeluarkan smirknya dan berucap "kau masuk dalam perangkapku OH Sehun…." Dia bertepuk tangan merasa kemenangan di ujung mata

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dan saran dari reader

 **OhSehunKimJongin :**

jadi gini chingu yaa, jujur awalnya aku gak kepikiran tentang berapa umur mereka yang semestinya udah boleh masuk club atau belum. Aku tu ngehnya anak-anak YG yang **-maaf sebelumnya kalau ada YG Stan disini-** mereka yang suka dugem dan pergi ke club-club malam seperti seungri misalnya atau bahkan anak IKON yang umurnya belum cukup untuk masuk club, aduh siapa namanya, aku lupaa… **No War** yaa… nahh aku kepikiran…karna anak YG yang kek gitu bisa jadi YG memiliki CLUB special milik mereka yang membolehkan anak-anaknya dugem di sana, aku kepikirannya kek gitu, gak tau juga bener atau gak YG punya Club sendiri. Jadi yaa.. hunkai bisa masuk dugem _des ajeb ajeb_ dalam club :D

maaf sebelumnya ak gak cari musuh disini para YG Stan jangan marah atau tersinggung dengan ucapanku yaa, atau mungkin aku juga salah ngomong. Like I am scared but whatever, I do not find **enemy** in here.

Terlepas dari itu semua, ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiction dan cerita abal-abal dari saya.

 **Xinger XXI :**

Bocoran… agensi bentar lagi bakal tahu sehun ada rasa ma Kai dan untuk sarannya aku terima, aku bakal buat hunkai/sekai di sumarrynya biar para HKS mudah nyarinya ntar, hehe terima kasih chinguyaa..

 **KIM762 :**

untuk kai yang di jebak sama Kristal itu, aku udah kasih penjelasannya di chap kemaren chinguyaa, bener..kai dijebak kek kris jebak sehun dulu

satu lagi, apakah ada dari kalian fanssnya kristal eonnie? Kalau ada maaf aku bikin karakternya jadi jalang. Its okay kan? Its just fanfiction, right?

Terakhir terima kasih buat yang review, favorite n follow

Jangan lupa reviewnya yang banyak biar saya semangat juga lanjutnya

Gomao..anyeong…


End file.
